helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Hometown
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Head to the slum to investigate the Viscount Sakan, you might find some useful information there! Objective Go to the slums to collect intel on Viscount Sakan. Rewards EXP +12 000 Diamond +50 Ice Cold Bob x1 Notes Accepting the quest give you the headwear Butterfly Mask. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from an unnamed admirer entitled "To Lady Ellenstein" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, let me share something interesting with you. Some people said that they saw a blue-eyed girl in the slum today and claimed that she was like a flower landing to the slum from heaven. What extravagant and annoying bragging! Because whenever speaking of the blue-eyed beauties, no one can match you, Lady Ellenstein... Your dance yesterday impressed me a lot. Compared with you, all the other ladies of Finsel - though it is a little ungentlemanly to say so, they would all be outshone by you. Ah... I wish I could meet you earlier. - Your nameless admirer Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: The patron expects us to learn more about Viscount Sakan... Why can't he ask in person if he's interested? He is so hard to get along with! Magda: I'll go and seek for more information. Who should I ask? The viscount is a cunning... and smart noble. If there is something he doesn't want anyone to know, I probably can't get it out from other nobles. Eliza: Other nobles... You are right, Magda. It would be hard to get information from the noble. What about others? Magda: Hmm? Right! The viscount desires to conquer all the ladies of seven points or higher in Finsel. Of course the civilian ladies are also included. But... Where can I find them? The lower town? Ever since being adopted, I have not returned once. Eliza: No need to return. The lower town is also called the slums, full of filthy, ungrateful beggars. Not to mention those whores, thieves, bandits, ad ruffians. Magda: (I was born there, my dearest mother...) Eliza: I'll have a word with the patron. This mission is impossible for a noble lady. Magda: Don't... Please let me have a try, mom. We might lose the patron's trust if we refuse his quest. If the Ellenstein family wants to continue to rise in status, we must obey him, don't we? Eliza: But... Magda: Don't worry. I'll wear a mask. No one will know I'm from the Ellenstein family... Eliza: Fine... Mind the family's reputation, and your safety. Magda: Yes, I'll be careful. Story Chat 2 Magda: It has been five years since I was adopted by mother. So many things have changed here. The architectures and the faces in my memory are all gone... But this kind of smell, the bustling atmosphere, as well as the unreserved and close relationship between people still remain unchanged. Ah, this is the place I used to live! Though, surely... Father, mother and grandmother... have been long gone... Hosta: Oh-yoh. The pretty lady, why are you standing in front of my place. Are you looking for a job? Magda: Ah? A, a job?! Hosta: Right, this is Calypso Brothel, one of the best brothels across Finsel. We are now recruiting cute young ladies. Magda: Re... Recruiting ladies for what? Hosta: ... Magda: (She leans in and observes me...) Hosta: Look at your dress... I don't think you are in need of a job. And the shoes... This is a fancy pair of shoes with a leather outsole... Your hair was not styled by yourself, right? What does a real lady served by maids come here for? Do you want to try the life of a wicked woman? I like that. Magda: No, I don't! I'm just taking a look! Just a look! I should go! Juven: Excuse me. Hosta: Welcome, she is already here. Magda: (!!!) Me! Let me in! Hosta: Why? Didn't you just run away out of fear? Now you change your mind? Magda: Emm... I want to have a talk with that newly entered gentleman! Hosta: Talk That gentleman is not accessible to you... Magda: I know that, at least 7 points, right? Hosta: ...You sure you can get 7 points? Magda: Just let me in! : Story Root 1 : Hosta: You call that 7 points? Leave, do not stand in my way! : Magda: I may get myself into bigger trouble if I tangle like this... I'd better go now. Once you fail in the contest, you'll lost your current progress in this quest. You can try again with the proper mix-and-match to win the contest. : Ends Story Root 2 Hosta: Alright, a passable score of 7 points. But little girl, as you know, curiosity may kill the cat... Juven: Why is it so noisy...? Ah, is that... Magda: (I'm wearing a mask, and no one shall recognize me...!) Juven: He-heh, isn't she the noble lady with measurements of 88-60-84, who is unwilling to reveal her name? Magda: (When did he take my measurements?) Juven: Sister Hosta, she is my guest. It would be fine to let her in. Magda: (This... This place is...) Juven: Never been to places like this before? Feel surprised? Magda: It's... it's fine. Juven: This is the second time. Magda: ...Hmm? Juven: This is the second time you pry into my secrets. Magda: Emm... Juven: There should't be a third time. Magda: But... But Viscount Sakan, why... Why do you come to this place? Juven: To pursue pleasure. Isn't that obvious? Just tell your master that. Magda: That's not true... If I'm right, you come here to meet some lady, and she is not a courtesan, right? Juven: ...Why do you think so? Magda: Because Sister Hosta just said that she is already here. It means you are here to meet a lady coming all the way from other places... If she is a girl from other whorehouses or nightclubs, it wouldn't be necessary to make appointment in Sister Hosta's place, right? Juven: ...Never expected you would say a word like whorehouses. I underestimated you... Magda: I won't tell my master anything, but I hope you can answer me... You are meeting a lady you really like and want to protect, right? Juven: ...Does the answer mean anything to you? Magda: How should I put it... To me, if nobles have something like true love... I would gain some confort... I know it is really naive... So you don't have to answer me! I will keep my mouth shut! Juven: Yes. Magda: Phew... I need to go now! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! May you be happy!! Asteria: What happened, Juven, it has been noisy for a while... Juven: Ah, nothing, just a strange little girl... Story Chat 3 Eliza: Yes, Magda volunteered to look for information in the slums. To be honest, I'm very worried... Magda: I'm back. Mom, where are you? Talking Box: You must be Magda. Magda: Hmm?! This is... A talking box? Eliza: This is a magic speaker, a new invention from Rayorca. The one talking to you... is our patron. Magda: The patron is a box... Talking Box: He-heh... Tell me, Magda. Is there any progress on your investigation on Viscount Sakan? Magda: I... I just speak to the box? Should I make a salute first? Eliza: ...Don't be silly. Answer the question! Magda: Ah... Er... Today I saw Viscount Sakan in a Brothel called Calypso Club in the lower town. Sister Hosta, the starring actress of the club, appeared very close with him. I don't think she's a serious girlfriend though. Talking Box: ...The little bastard... Eliza: I think you are interfering too much, my lord. Talking Box: Never mind. Anyway, well done, beautiful Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (The box... The box can see me?!) Talking Box: I decide to raise your budget. Have some rest before the next mission. By the way, get prepared to collect intels... Eliza: Magda has been full prepared, my lord. Magda: (Hmm? Haven't I already started the intel collection?) Eliza: (Shush.) Talking Box: Excellent. I lok forward to her performance. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1